pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Catherine McKinnon
Catherine McKinnon (born May 14, 1944) is a singer and actress from Saint John, New Brunswick, Canada. She was one of the bestselling Canadian singers of the 1960s. Life and career McKinnon was a child actress, appearing on radio at 8 years old (in Saint John), and on television at 12 (in London, Ontario). She studied music at Mount Saint Vincent College in Halifax, Nova Scotia.Maria Corvin, "McKinnon, Catherine," The Canadian Encyclopedia, Historica Foundation, Web, June 1, 2011. She was a regular performer in the mid-1960s on CBC Halifax shows like Don Messer's Jubilee and Singalong Jubilee. She had a minor hit in Canada in 1966 with a cover of Buffy Sainte-Marie's "Until It's Time for You to Go." McKinnon moved to Toronto in 1966, appearing in the 1967 Spring Thaw revue and hosting CTV's River Inn in 1968 and 1969 (followed by The Catherine McKinnon Show in 1970 and 1971). She expanded her repertoire to become "a skilled nightclub performer in the 1970s, adding ballads, torch songs, and contemporary folk material." Writing in 1969 in the Toronto Telegram Peter Goddard described McKinnon's voice as "rich, controlled, completely sure in its sense of pitch," and 1976 in the [and Mail Blaik Kirby called it "a sound so ravishingly beautiful you could worship it." Throughout the 1960s and 1970s she recorded albums on Arc Records, including her best seller, The Voice of an Angel, Everybody's Talkin', "Both Sides Now, and a Christmas album, I'll be Home for Christmas. "Sales of several of her Arc LPs made McKinnon one of the leading Canadian pop singers of the day." In 1972 McKinnon starred as artist Emily Carr in the CBC-TV musical The Wonder of It All, which was written by her husband, Don Harron (along with Norman Campbell). Her career in theatre, often playing alongside Harron, has included roles at the Charlottetown Festival, Theatre New Brunswick, and Halifax's Neptune Theatre, and at Toronto's Theatre Plus (playing Marg Osburne in 1989's Don Messer's Jubilee). Her sister, Patrician Anne McKinnon (who died in 1984), was also a singer. Discography ;45s *"Until It's Time For You to Go" (1966) ;LPs * This Is Catherine McKinnon (1964) * Voice of an Angel. Arc (AS-628) (1964) * Voice of an Angel II. Arc (AS-666) (1965) * I'll Be Home For Christmas, Arc (AC-27) (1966). Reissued as The Catherine McKinnon Christmas Album. * Something Old Something New. Arc (1967) * Both Sides Now. Arc (AS-777) (1968) * Everybody's Talkin'. Arc (AS-814) (1969) * Catherine McKinnon with the Jimmy Dale Orchestra (1970) * Catherine McKinnon (RCI 448) * Catherine McKinnon Intercan (IC-1002), 1980. * Explosive (1980) * Images Of Christmas - Special Guest Denny Doherty Attic (1992) ;Cast * Singalong Jubilee Arc (AS-608) (1964) * Singalong Jubilee' Arc (AS-659) (1965) * Sea to Sea (CNE-68) (1968) References External links ;By *YouTube audio from "Voice of an Angel" ;About * Catherine McKinnon's entry in The Canadian Encyclopedia. * Catherine McKinnon at the Internet Movies Database ---- Category:1944 births Category:Canadian female singers Category:Canadian folk singers Category:Canadian stage actors Category:Living people Category:People from Saint John, New Brunswick